Happy Febraury 29th Kabuto!
by ZeroCoolDemon
Summary: Its Kabuto's birthday! But with a past such as his he doesn't remember and the only one who remembers is Orochimaru. This takes place waay before the chunin exams. Anyhow, Orochimaru gives the other sound ninjas a secret mission to arrange a party for Kabuto while he brainstorms for the right present. What could Orochimaru possibly get him? What do others get him? Cute ONE-SHOT.
Happy Febraury 29th! +o+

Okay I know, so I'm three days late, but I assure you it was not my fault in the least. Blame it to the institution called school- before today I couldn't even spare a SINGLE moment to type and publish this. But all complaining aside- ITS KABUTO'S Birthday! Banzai!

I know I celebrated that day, so here's a little fanfic for you guys to celebrate too ^_^

Do enjoy!

Slight Orochimaru X Kabuto. (and my first fic for them)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, naruto shippuden or any of its characters I promise.**

 **Me** : Happy Birthday Kabuto! So how old are you now?

 **Kabuto** : huh? Oh I didn't realize. Let's see…I believe I am sixteen.

 **Me** : not bad! Are you ready to enter the depths of this fanfic?

 **Kabuto** : … Honestly I don't know what to expect when it comes to you or Lord Orochimaru.

 **Me** : hehe, check out my present for you—

 **Kabu** : *suspicious*

 **Me** : Purple cookies!

 **Kabu** : How can you be certain they're not poisoned?

 **Me** : hey! I put my soul into these.

 **Orochimaru** : if we don't start this soon, my snakes will grow restless.

 **Kabu** : Lord Orochimaru! I didn't know you were here too—

 **Me** : Yes sir...

 _ **Happy Once in a Four Year Birthday Kabuto ^.^**_

Kabuto was busy as usual in his own vast laboratory surrounded by test tubes, flasks, vile creature parts as he was mixing ingredients for Orochimaru's new medicine. The lair was credulously silent but that was nothing abnormal. The sound village was hidden by the various sounds but truthfully there were never any real sounds that could apparently be heard.

' _I should be finished preparing Lord Orochimaru's medicine soon._ ' Kabuto exhaled eyeing his dull colored solution.

"What do you think you're doing?" A low yet sharp skilled voice that could only belong to Orochimaru, spoke out of nowhere. Kabuto swung his head to the door frame where the snake lord was leaning against, taking in his nonchalant posture and usual smirk. The other's golden eyes were fixated on him, however there was a deeper meaning behind: looking at him like he was forgetting something significant.

"Well, I'm preparing your medicine for the ritual in advance." The silverette answered turning back to the mixture.

"Is that right." It was more of a statement than a question. "Always so loyal and liable." The elder let out a brief satisfied chuckle.

"That goes without saying my lord." The teen concurred still not picking up on the other's purpose or where all this was coming from.

"Well in that case I won't disturb you any further." Orochimaru decided to back off the wall and rotate back to the hall to leave. Kabuto's eyes followed his back until the moment he disappeared, astonished that the elder didn't have any more to say. The teen shrugged, it wasn't the first time he didn't understand his lord, and decided to return to his task as well.

' _The child doesn't even remember his own birthday_.' Orochimaru smiled to himself as he paced down the fire lit walls. The walls of the whole manor were carved with a continuous rounded pattern with a beautiful shade of medium purple which was always masked by the dark and orange flames that illuminated the place. ' _Well that isn't very surprising since no one ever told him the day he was adopted.'_ His thoughts were cut short when he noticed a jovial teen run down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Kimimaro? Hold it." The elder stretched out his hand besides him, blocking the other's path of way. "What's the emergency, boy?"

"Ah, good morning lord Orochimaru. I was on my way to wish Kabuto-sensei a happy birthday." Kimimaro elaborated.

' _But he doesn't even remember his own birthday…'_ Orochimaru answered him mentally, his hand still in place. ' _Hm…that may not be such a disadvantage though…I wonder what he'll expression will be when he finds out._ ' And with that another scheme made its way in the snake lord's brain. He averted his eyes back to the Kekkai Genkai holder and sneered. "Hold the thought. First, Kimimaro would you do me the favor of gathering everyone in the lounge?"

"Of course my lord." The younger bowed and dashed back into the direction from wince he came while the sannin took his time following behind. As soon as all the sound shinobi were gathered, the elder stepped out of the shadows of their indoor balcony and observed them like ants from the higher floor.

"Excellent, Looks like we're all here." Oro pronounced, making his presence evident. Kimimaro, Sakon, Ukon, Guren, Tayuya, Jirobo, Jugo, Kidomaru and Dosu turned their attention to their leader.

"Why are we all here Lord Orochimaru?" Tayuya, one of the elite from Sound four mouthed the question on everyone's mind.

"I have a fun mission for you all, one that will take place at home. Because it just so happens that today is our Kabuto's birthday but the poor child is oblivious to that fact. In other words I'm entrusting you, his fellow comrades to arrange a little party for him."

"A party?" Kidomaru echoed, expecting the least.

"Something the matter?" Orochimaru may have smiled but his serpent golden eyes dared him to oppose.

"I think that's a great idea Lord Orochimaru." Guren broke the tension and inserted her own opinions on the matter.

"It's settled then, now you'll excuse me—it appears as though I have yet some gift wrapping to do." The sannin waved and disappeared again.

"Gifts? I suppose that means we'll need to do some shopping too." Ukon suggested.

"But what exactly do you think Lord Orochimaru will get him?" His twin, Sakon, curiously reverted the subject.

"100 human cadavers?" Dosu joked.

"That aside, what do we do now?" Kimimaro attempted to remind them of the matter at hand. Orochimaru did say party, but how exactly was a party conducted? The silverette had spent half of his childhood if not all of it restrained behind bars, thus these modern terms didn't make any sense to him.

"Looks like I'll be the lead on this one too, huh?" Guren sighed. "Okay follow me guys."

*…*

Meanwhile Orochimaru walked past forest trees, crunching over dead leaves as a thick skinned snake slithered behind him on the cool grass. "Hm…now what should I get him?" There was a pause. "A hundred human cadavers sound promising? I'm sure he'll love that, but…he should still have many in stock…" He forfeited the thought unwillingly. "His own personal silver serpent?" The sannin imagined that in his head, a silver snake wrapped around Kabuto's arm. While the image was cute, something seemed off about it. In which case the raven haired male tried to picture the teen again, albeit this time with a white rabbit.

' _Yes, somehow that's more suiting.'_ Orochimaru laughed inwardly at his latter thought. "Perhaps something he's always wanted?" But if there was anything he ever wanted that was also in the elder's scope, there was no denying that Orochimaru wouldn't provide it to him. Which in all honesty was the reason choosing a gift was so difficult in the first place.

 _ **Flashback**_ :

It was the following night after Orochimaru had taken in the young medical ninja. Kabuto sat in a plain dim lighted room with not a single window and not much furniture either. However that wasn't the aspect in particular which was upsetting him, in fact he couldn't pinpoint the emotion himself. Just staring at the empty and soundless room seemed to amplify his loneliness, relinquish and displacement in life. _The snake lord had guaranteed a place to stay, a place he could finally call his own—but for how long? Until the elder saw no purpose in him as well and coasted him aside like trash? Wasn't this the same cycle regenerating itself? How many places would he change and how many families would he have to say goodbye to forever?_ All these questions were threatening Kabuto into a steep corner, just like this sight-free room.

The silverette felt like he would suffocate from the lack of oxygen in the room and erupted from the bed, entering the dark hallway. His hair was untidy and his forehead band was off allowing all his short shaggy silver strands of hair to drop over his eyes. He walked continuously for a decent amount of time before he made it to an ajar door. Without even realizing he found himself standing ahead of the sannin's room.

' _What good would coming here do him? He hardly knew the man, it's too early in the game to show his weaknesses._ ' Kabuto glared defensively at the door but gave up on the thought not very long after. Following his intuition he tiptoed to the wall of the door and took a seat on the cold floor besides it. From the moment he set foot in their hidden base he was convinced there wasn't a single soul besides them who resided in this whole village. Acknowledging that just made the younger feel worst especially after the harsh truth of his life he had learned moments ago.

His eyes began drooping behind his glasses and he unreluctantly permitted them to fall as he leaned further back into the wall. However that feeling of peace didn't last long and his muscles tensed once again when he heard the rattles of a snake. Kabuto's eyelids snapped open as he jumped up from his position and prepared himself. His distress evaporated when he heard a low taunting laugh from inside the room. Turning on his heels he viewed the inside of the room from that crack in the door and noticed Orochimaru sitting up on his bed with a book. The snake immediately retreated like it was some sort of doting pet (and no doubt in Kabuto's mind that it probably was). The younger saw no reason to not follow it, opening the door to a greater angle and stepping inside as well, cover blown. He noted the snake coiling itself around the elder's shoulders.

"Looks like it's taken a liking to you." Orochimaru proclaimed running a slim finger under the snake's mouth.

The medical nin only frowned at that. "Liking? I…hardly doubt that."

"Now then, what's the matter Kabuto? Can't sleep?" The raven haired male turned his gaze back to Kabuto.

"Un." Kabuto in all honesty didn't know how to reply to that and averted his eyes to the ground in search for an answer.

"Missing home are we?"

"I never really had a home to begin with, when you think about it." The teen shrugged a shoulder amused at the statement almost as if he was laughing at himself. The elder smirked at his innocence and was just as amused by it. However he had figured that much, after all the boy had been through quite a lot in the same day, even his treasured mother dying—there was no doubt that the memories would be haunting him. It would take a while before Kabuto should adjust to this place despite his agile skills.

"Come here." Orochimaru found himself saying, the smirk still mapped on his face and eyes still on the younger. Kabuto automatically returned the gaze apparently stunned by the other's demand. "Shall I read a bedtime story to you?"

At that statement the silverette exhaled a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. _'For some reason, everything that comes out of his mouth feels like a taunt.'_ "Please stop mocking me." The younger glowered, pushing his glasses up his nose. Orochimaru's smile dropped for a brief moment before it reappeared just as soon as it left.

"That won't do. I was actually being considerate here, boy." The snake lord lightly chuckled as he closed his eyes. "Or is it that you don't trust me?" Silence was the answer to that question. The sannin patted the area near him once more, this time though more earnestly that captured Kabuto's vulnerability. The silverette began walking towards the bed, slowly reaching for his glasses to place on the side table. His vest was off already and his red velvet nin suit glowered many shades in the candle light. Cautiously Kabuto pulled up the covers and climbed inside, ultimately facing Orochimaru.

The other passed him one last smile before turning back to the book in his lap. With nothing more appealing, the child just stared at his new master from where he was lying. Orochimaru's skin was indeed very pale and it spoke loudly for itself even in the sullied room. On the other hand his hair were quite the contrary, pitch black with maybe sometimes a trail of deep purple or indigo. However the only feature that stood out the most was his golden serpent eyes outlined by a shade of lavender. Young Kabuto sighed at himself for drooling over the other elder ninja like that. Well he still couldn't deny the fact that out of all the people he had met, Orochimaru had to be the most unique of them all.

"Is there something you want?" Oru's sharp question hit his trail of thoughts.

"Why do you ask?" The silverette looked up at him again, perplexed at the question itself.

"Your eyes looked as if they were seeking something so distant. What is it that you desire child?" The sound nin finally closed his book and stared back at the younger. Kabuto averted his eyes to the bed, guilty as charged.

 _'He's sharp.'_ Kabu concluded before hesitantly responding. "I want a real family…which is simply impossible." The words came out in a barely audible murmur.

 **End of Flashback.**

At last, the time of the party had arrived. Kabuto was called upon by another snake that showed him the way to the inner lounge. ' _Hm…it sure is quite today. I wonder where the others went.'_ He mentally noted. The teen pushed back the heavy solid wooden doors and entered a hollow area with a mysterious table smack in the center of the room. Albeit he was more stunned by the object that rested on top it. ' _A cake?'_

Curiously, he stepped towards it and when he was close enough—Bam! Thick pale spider webs shot out from all corners of the room like some sort of fireworks in he air. ' _What?! Geez what kind of joke is this? I'm all sticky now._ ' Kabuto groaned trying to remove the webs from his face and body.

"Surprise!" A cluster of voices shouted and slowly one by one revealed themselves from thin air. The spider guy, Kidomaru came out first grinning at his ingenious stunt. Next Tayuya walked out playing a mellow tune on her flute, the twins smiling as usual, Guren, Kimimaro, Jugo, Dosu, Jirobo and finally Orochimaru all appeared as well.

"What's…going on here Lord Orochimaru? Why are we celebrating?" The silverette neglected the others and posed the question directly to his master.

"Just the question I was predicting, would someone care to answer that?" Orochimaru insisted.

"Happy sixteenth birthday Kabuto-sensei," Kimimaro spoke first, holding filamented flowers.

"B-birthday?" Kabuto took a step back unconsciously.

"Dude how can you not know your own birthday?" Kidomaru snorted, earning a direct frown from the silverette.

"That's what I'd like to know." The birthday boy pushed his glasses up his nose with his middle finger and crossed his arms, convinced this was some kind of prank. Standing there he didn't decipher when Orochimaru's arm snaked around his shoulders.

"You've grown up to be quite a skilled ninja, following in my footsteps on a quest to find yourself. But to think you still have a long way…"

"I don't understand." Kabuto claimed.

"I'll explain it to you later, for now let's not keep everyone waiting." He chuckled and handed a kunai knife in the younger's hand, positioning it towards the vanilla cake with purple swirls.

"Yeah! Cut the cake already!" Jirobo cheered.

"Patience. Don't forget whose birthday it is." Guren pointed.

"No rush, it's not like we're going anywhere anytime soon. Isn't that right Sakon?" Ukon turned to his other half. Kabuto inwardly smiled at everyone who was present there today only for him like one big family before glancing one last time at Orochimaru who was standing equally besides him as well. He shifted back towards the cake and sliced a neat triangle.

' _Where did they even get this from? For a moment I didn't think they had it in them.'_ The medical nin contemplated but froze for a second. ' _Of course I don't mean you too Lord Orochimaru!_ ' He quickly corrected his thoughts as if the elder could hear them, secretly stealing a glimpse of the snake lord from the corner of his eye for ascertainty.

However before he could proceed to lifting the cake slice, a snake popped out from the center of the cake like another birthday surprise. Kabuto backed away immediately startled and raised the kunai in a defensive position. Although the snake only wavered there harmlessly. The teen's focus broke by a snicker and laugh of amusement from besides him. Kabuto eyed the sannin uncredously. ' _What a sick joke. I high doubt the cake is even edible anymore!'_

"Okay, you got me. That was indeed careless of me." The silverette admitted standing straight again.

"No need for formalities, in all honesty I wasn't even aware myself when that snake made its way in there." So Orochimaru subjected.

' _Liar_.' The rest of the room concluded in a non-hateful way.

Nonetheless, the elder reached to hoist the slice of the dessert and brought it up to the younger's mouth. "the birthday boy first."

"Uh…"

"Don't worry Kabuto, it's not toxic." Very much enjoying this. Kabuto obliged and wiped off the cream under his mouth once he was done. He noticed the other toss the rest of the slice in his own mouth as well.

"Too sweet. It's almost out of this world."

"Cake!" Jirobo rushed for a handful of the dessert and shoved it in his mouth too. However before he could reach for more, Kidomaru swung the table in the air with his webs for the sole intention of letting the cake land on Kabuto's face which it did.

"Hahaha! I always wanted to do that once!" Kidomaru laughed hysterically ignoring the whining Jirobu. The silverette began emitting a dark gloomy aura at that, ready to slaughter the other.

*…*

' _What an unexpected turn of events.'_ Kabuto sighed as their little party ended. He was still covered in webs and cake but luckily most of it from his face was wiped off thanks to Lord Orochimaru. He stared at the presents in his hands. A huge spiral lollipop from Ukon and Sakon, a flute from Tayuya, a net made from immovable spider webs from Kidomaru, special medicine containing flowers from Kimimaro that he had been in search for quite a while and a necklace from Guren.

 _'They really didn't have to._ ' Kabuto sighed as he picked up some of the trash on the floor.

"They really didn't have to. Isn't that what you are thinking?" Orochimaru to his unawareness was still in the room even after the others had left.

"You're as sharp as ever my lord." Kabuto smirked. The elder only scoffed at the compliment.

"Did you have fun?"

"Very. Thank you."

"Now is it time for my present yet?" The snake lord clamped his hands together. The teen's head shot up at him in disbelief, not expecting a gift from Orochimaru himself. "Come now, you didn't really think I would grant you nothing on your birthday did you?"

"You've already given me so much."

"That's undeniable. In that case let's just add one more item to the collection, eh?" The elder suggested with a smile and took out a scroll. Kabuto eagerly took the roll of paper from him and slowly unveiled it. He felt his eyes widening at the picture before him. Stretched out horizontally the scroll had all their individual faces in a form of a photo. All of the sound ninjas were gathered and crowded inside the image in their own unique posture and style, each with their own expression as if they were looking at a camera while some were just looking their own way. Surprisingly enough he and Orochimaru were in it too, standing in the center of attention. ' _When on earth did he…?'_

"This is your family Kabuto. It has been for a while and it will be for as long our village hidden by the mystically sounds thrives." Orochimaru declared. Kabuto only gazed at him speechless. Those words felt so nostalgic. Those were perhaps the words he'd been dying to hear his whole life. "Happy birthday Kabuto." The teen lowered his head to hide the water sparkling his normally dark eyes.

"…thank you, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto thanked in a hoarse yet audible low voice. The elder only smiled at him with content.

*…*

"By the way my lord, how did you know today was the day of my birth?" Kabuto asked him later that night.

"Hm? I have no idea when you were born. I simply decided to claim the day you were picked up by that orphanage as the beginning of your life. I figured that was what you would want as well." The sannin explained.

"Huh?! Is that true?" The silverette then dropped his shoulders in disappointment. "And here I thought you actually knew my birthday somehow." He shook his head. "But in that case, shouldn't the beginning of my new life be when I began working here?" The younger complained. Orochimaru knotted one of his eyebrow in displeasure and stepped over to the other.

"Allow me to let you in on a little secret my dear Kabuto," The elder began, bending slightly so he was at his ear. "The day I brought you in just so happened to be the same exact date from when you began living in the church and was given a name." He hissed the words nice and slowly as his cold breath penetrated the teen's ears. "February 29th. A special date that only comes once every four years."

Kabuto blushed and after the snake lord turned around held his ear for a second. "I see." He was merely astonished by how much the other knew about him even more than himself, but a part of him rejoiced at the fact of being special. In the end, maybe this was the family he was meant to keep and he was grateful to Orochimaru for that.

 **The End.**

TT-TT no don't end. I can't take happy endings-they're just so beautiful.

Lol! So how did you like that? I truly enjoyed writing every minute of this and it was fun coming up with random presents for Kabuto. I love how he's always wearing purple, trust me I am madly obsessed with that color- so if it's one color you probably read a lot in this fanfic it was most like purple (after silver).

The sound village is my place to be- I really wish all the characters from it had more screen time even if they were villains-_-. Anyhow that's all I have to say before I hit the dungeon of books again SO YOU ALL BETTER REVIEW- please :3 I'll see you again after 4 years ;P

~ZeroCool.


End file.
